rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to El Dorado AU
Road to El Dorado AU (also known as El Dorado AU) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost play roles from DreamWorks' The Road to El Dorado. This could also be a sub-scenario for Treasure Hunters AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as characters from the DreamWorks film The Road to El Dorado. The four can also be portrayed as people that live in the City of Gold or as explorers that are searching for it. The legendry city being the main destination and focus of the fourth Indiana Jones film, the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, fans can have this AU an alternative to Indiana Jones AU. Along with Uncharted AU, as its legend and gold is a big part and focus of Drake's Fortune. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is commonly cast between Tulio and Miguel. Mainly as Miguel, for when Toothless is portrayed as the horse, Altivo; that is black instead of white. Jack Frost Jack is commonly cast between Tulio and Miguel. Merida DunBroch Merida is seen as Chel, the woman that helps the two explorers that were mistaken as gods; and later falls in love with one of them. Her horse, Angus could serve as Altivo. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel can easily be cast as Chel. As both girls walk bear foot and dream of seeing the outside world, as well as being close with a man that has a criminal background (with his friend and partner) and is friends with a white horse that has spent time with soldiers. Extra Characters Maximus Being a horse that was ridden by a general, before companying two criminals on their journey and having a love for apples easily casts him as Hernán Cortés' former steed, Altivo. Queen Elsa Elsa is seen as a female Tulio, for when Anna is as female Miguel. Princess Anna Anna is seen as a female Miguel, for when Elsa is female Tulio. While her horse, Kjekk could serve as Altivo. Flynn Rider Flynn is seen as Tulio, as both men have wanted posters of them, have a close friend and partner in crime and didn't get along with their horse companion until later on, as well as possess a similar personality and mannerisms. While his friendship with Maximus and Corona's King, could have him as Miguel. In one of the season three episodes of ''Tangled: The Series'', "Return of the King", Eugene is revealed to have owned his own pair of loaded dice, before he "lost" them. Which suggests that Eugene as Flynn had used his to cheat in the same or similar kind of games that Tulio used his loaded dice in the animated DreamWorks film. Manolo Sánchez When his friend Joaquin is placed as Tulio, Manolo can be cast as his partner in crime and friend Miguel. As both Manolo and Miguel are seen playing a guitar. While the Marnolo pairing and fans portraying Maria as Chel, can also portray Manolo as Tulio. Joaquin Mondragon When his friend Manolo is placed as Miguel, Joaquin can be cast as his partner in crime and friend Tulio. Which could have his horse, Plata as Altivo. Maria Posada When her children friends, Manolo and Joaquin are placed as Miguel and Tulio, Marai can be cast as Chel. Lance Strongbow Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art thebookofeldorado_by_thealex248-d9ax2gy.jpg Fanart F706caffca6d98199026f3f9d9e467e9.jpg 277ee40e9508066a56043064a832e123.jpg Tumblr n4z3irBQfJ1r5avb2o1 1280.jpg D5cb69ef886d9965a61d251c22d44d4b.jpg 95aef745ea811642a0c07b81b279084d.jpg merida_as_chel_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2i2x.jpg the_tangled_road_to_el_dorado_by_ladeary-d6ecpdi.jpg tumblr_nmjqjwx0WV1qmxnj0o1_1280.png Tumblr popegvjjbi1sbf76no1 1280.jpg|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cinnamoncarter410/art/Tough-To-Be-A-God-790490070 Videos *Maui - It's Tough To Be a God (Moana) by thefanvideoer2 *HTTYD and ROTG (El Dorado) by Pooka Dragon *HTTYD: The Trail We Blaze by Pooka Dragon *Book Of Life/Road to El Dorado Crossover || Loaded Dice by ThatLonelyUnicorn *Jack and Hiccup - Friends Never Say Goodbye by Valleyofthedragon Category:AUs Category:The Big Four